A Blessing or a Curse?
by Ninnasims3
Summary: Nicole is Sam's fraternal twin, and she is special. She loves cars. She seeks comfort inside a yellow Camaro. Suddenly the car moves and it's chasing Sam on his mom's bike. After learning who the Camaro really is and saving her life more than once, she'll see that her curse may not be as bad as she thinks it is. It may just save her loved one's life. BumblebeexOC, movie-verse.
1. The Start

**First thing I must tell you. This is the first chapter. Here's the first OFFICIAL chapter of the rewritten "A Blessing or A Curse?" (I will explain later how this got to be the first chapter)**

**I'm just so sorry you're reading the 1****st**** chapter again, but this is the best version. **

High school is boring. Especially if you're in the eleventh grade, top of the class student and all that unimportant stuff.

So I kept asking myself, why did I ever choose history? I wasn't interested in it one bit, and yet I had to listen to other people's family genealogy reports. Of course, I got an A+ on my report, now Sam had to get his A.

"Okay Mr. Witwicky, you're up." Mr. Hosner, our history teacher, always added Mr. or Mrs. when calling someone. And we had to call him Mr. in return.

I rolled my eyes that the stupidity and demand of the teacher. This was the eighth class today and I was very tired, and I yawned, earning a short glare from Hosner.

At least I wasn't the only one yawning in class. Sam was stumbling on his way to the little presentation table and he was putting all of our family heritage stuff on it. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

"Just how much time until the class ends?" I turned around and whispered to another student behind me.

"I don't know, you freak." I rolled my eyes on the comment.

"We've been in the same class since forever Mariah, I think it would be nice of you to tell me something normal for once."

"Yeah, well maybe if you _were _normal for once, I might as well would have told you something normal." She turned around to talk with another student, succeeding in ignoring me.

"For my family gene-" Sam started the same way I did, but was soon cut off by a hit to the neck by a rubber band.

"Who did-who did that?" Hosner guy stood up, and glared at the class. "People, responsibility." He batted a finger at the class. He sat back into his seat and looked like he was on the edge of falling asleep.

And without further adieu, the story of our great-great-grandfather started. "So, or my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer, in fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal."

He kept talking about things I already got my A on. Like, what happened in 1897, the symbols, the blindness, the iceman, all that stuff.

"And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen." Saying that, the class laughed, including his best friend Miles. I didn't really like Miles, he was not the kind of person you'd like your back covered by. I didn't trust him. "This here is the quadrant, you can get it for 80 bucks, it's all for sale, by the way." Sam noted and continued with his family report. Or sale. "Like the, uh-" he couldn't remember the word for the instrument.

"Sextant." I whispered.

"Uh, the sextant, 50 dollars for this, this is a bargain." And so he moved onto the broken glasses, which to be honest, were pretty stupid to sell to anyone. "These are pretty cool, these are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they see many cool things."

And just as he said it, I could see Hosner being sick of the 'show and sell' and so he decided to explain a few things to Sam. "Are you going to sell me his liver?"

The class fell silent, but to me this was funny. Everybody could hear my snickering, so I was a bit embarrassed. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't 'Show and Sell', this is the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, it's all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks, it's on eBay, I take PayPal, cold hard cash works too, and a-the compass makes a-a-a great gift for Columbus Day!"

"Sam."

"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, started going blind and crazy, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant iceman he thought he discovered- "

Finally, the bell rung. I packed up my stuff quickly and threw the backpack over my shoulder. "Okay, might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not! Sleep in fear tonight."

"50? 40? 30?"

"Sam."

"Sorry, sorry."

I walked up to Sam as the rest of the class cleared. I looked out the window, only to see our dad's green Austin Haley parked in front of the school. "Dad's here. I'll wait for you in the car, okay?" I patted his arm and he nodded nervously in response.

Quickly leaving the school and ignoring the strange looks people were giving me every time I exited the school, I entered dad's car and got in the back. "Hey dad."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's fighting for his A. Should be here in a minute."

"Good. And how was school today?" dad seemed as uninterested as always, but he asked the same questions every day.

"The usual."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes." Sam suddenly ran up to the car, throwing his backpack with all the pointy seaman stuff at me, and of course I whined.

"Watch it you idiot."

"So?" dad asked him, expecting to see a positive grade.

"A-, it's an A though."

"Wait wait wait, I can't see. It's an A."

I threw Sam's backpack down from the seats and made myself comfy on the old timer's back seats. "So we're good?" I asked, kicking his backpack in a small action of revenge.

"You're good." Dad said and started up the car. Sam turned back towards me.

"Sis, we are so getting our first car."

"It was about time. Can't believe you only had to get three A's. I had to get 2000 dollars. You'll pay me back."

"What, pay you back with 2000 dollars, are you crazy?"

"Fine, when we buy the car, you're not driving it."

"Okay okay, here's the deal. We buy a car _you _want, and _you _get to drive it first, okay?"

"And I want 200 dollars."

"100."

"150."

"Deal."

We shook our hands as dad continued to drive, but in the opposite direction of our house. "Dad, where are we going? Unless you're buying us a Porsche, I don't want to hear it."

Usually, dad would make up an excuse to bring me and Sam anywhere with him. It used to work when we were kids, giving us candy in return. But now, Sam and I were older, and we could go wherever we wanted to.

My phone buzzed a bit, and dug into my bag trying to find it. Once I did, I saw a notification on Facebook about a lake party. Well, if Sam and I get a car today, we can go to the party. So I accepted the invite and threw the phone back in the bag.

"I got a little surprise for you two."

"What kind of-" Sam was very surprised by something.

"Yeah, a little surprise." The car jumped around a bit and I looked up, only to see us driving up a Porsche dealership. My heart raced at the thought of owning a Porsche!

"Oh my God…" I whispered and put my hands around my nose and mouth in bewilderment.

"No. No, no, no! Dad!" Sam yelled. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Dad laughed mockingly at us.

I glared at him, even thought he couldn't see the glare. "You think that's funny?" He passed the Porsche dealership.

"Yeah, Nicole, I think it's funny."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did you two think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?"

"She and I aren't talking to you 'till the rest of this thing." he turned on a corner after passing a… clown? What kind of a car dealership was this? He was holding a sign saying 'Best Wheel Deals, Bobby B's'

"Come on, it's just a practical joke."

"It's not a funny joke, dad."

Someone behind us was blasting rock music and I turned around, only to see an old yellow car with black stripes on it. As our dad parked and the yellow car passed us, I didn't see the driver inside. Like, the driver wasn't there.

I dismissed it and got out of the car, immediately checking out the dealership. "Here?" I looked around, clearly horrified.

"W-w-what is this? You said half a car, not half a piece of crap dad!" Sam whined immediately and I quickly joined up with him.

"When I was your age, I'd been happy with four wheel and an engine." He defended himself.

"Yeah, well when you were our age, cars didn't even exist for you to be happy." I silently whispered, earning a chuckle from Sam, and thankfully dad didn't hear anything.

"Okay, let me explain something to you." Sam started as we got in front of an ugly dark green car that said 'Gas Saver' on it. "Ever seen a forty-year-old virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Dad… he didn't mean it literally." My face scrunched up.

"Oh."

"That's-that's what this is, and this is a fifty-year-old virgin. Do you want us to live that life, huh?"

"No sacrifice-"

"Yeah, no victory."

"Yeah, we got it."

"The old Witwicky motto, dad." Sam and I really tried to get a car and get the hell out of this fricken house of horror. I doubted any of these cars had airbags or even working engines.

Well, you get what you pay for anyway.

"Gentlemen-" an African-American voice greeted us. "And ladies." He smiled charmingly at me. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." Does that even make sense? "How can I help you?"

"Well, my kids here, are looking to buy their first car." Dad stated proudly.

"You come to see me?" Bolivia seemed honored.

"We had to." Sam sluggishly said glancing to me.

"That practically makes us family." I'd be happier if it didn't make us family. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Nicole." We shook hands with him.

"Lemme talk to ya." Bobby put his palms behind our necks and guided us through the parking lot. "Kids, your first enchilada of freedom, awaits underneath one of those hoods." He motioned over to the cars.

"Ew." I quietly said as I looked to the ostrich on the parking lot. This place gives me the creeps.

"Sam, let me tell you something, son. The driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine." Sam and I looked to each other silently with one of our eyebrows raised, clearly both of us were thinking this guy was on drugs. "Son, I'm a lot of things."

"Yeah, marihuana can do that to you." I said silently, because I'd rather say things out loud than hold them in.

"But a liar's not one of 'em. Especially not in front of ma mammy." He turned us around. "That's ma mammy. HEY MAMMY!"

Sam and I flinched and his sudden outburst, then rolled both our eyes and groaned silently. We looked in the direction of where his 'mammy' was. A black woman that was sitting and presumably drinking coffee under a sunshield with a friend. She gave Bobby the middle finger easily.

Such a loving mother.

"Oh, don't be like that! If I had a rock, I'd bust your head bitch, but she can't hear me, she deaf you know." He idiotically laughed, but got greeted by silence.

I looked to the side, noticing the yellow and black striped car that I thought didn't have a driver.

"Over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." Bolivia moved to the rear of the car, freely putting his hands on the rear spoiler.

Sam ran his hand over the hood, as if dusting it off, and I was on the other side of the car, opposite to Sam.

I opened the door, checking out the interior. Well it's the best quality they could possibly have here. I slid into the passenger seat, I noticed Sam got into the driver's seat. "It's got racing stripes." Sam called to dad, who by some miracle appeared by Sam's side.

Bobby B, of course, had to join in. "Yeah, it's got racin-Wait, what the heck is this?"

"I think it's a car, but who knows." I snickered along with Sam.

"I don't know nothing about this car! MANNY!"

Sam ran his hands over the wheel and the car shifted suddenly. "Are you doing this?" Sam looked at me with a slight warning in his gaze.

"It isn't me, I promise." My hands rose in defense.

"What is this?! This car, check it out!" Bobby B kept yelling towards someone, but Sam and I were busy checking the interior.

I looked to the 'Bee-otch' air refresher in the car. "This is cute."

I heard a slight 'mhm' from the inside of the car. I looked to Sam, but he didn't notice it.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me Manny, find out!"

"Feels good." Sam dusted off the steering wheel, unveiling a small head symbol in the middle of the wheel. "You know what this is?" he motioned to the symbol.

"Never seen something like that in my life."

"How much?" Dad suddenly resounded.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam whined. And he was right.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"So, it's custom faded?" I contributed a bit. "Are you making this up?"

"It's your first car kids, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He looked at us wide eyed. He turned to our dad giving him a price. Dad refused it. Bolivia turned to us. "Come on kids, get out, get out the car."

"No, no, no, you said cars pick their drivers!" Sam complained, obviously hearing the price. I, unfortunately, couldn't hear it.

"Yeah, well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father, now out the car."

"Our dad isn't a cheap ass, Bolivia!" I got a silent glare from dad, and he transferred that glare to Bolivia. Sam and I had to say our silent goodbyes to the yellow car. "Bolivia is so going down."

"Now this one here for four g's is a beaut'."

Sam managed to get out of the car, but I wasn't so lucky. The door locked on me. I tried pulling up the lock, but no. It didn't want to let me out.

I saw Bolivia getting into an old washed down yellow Beetle. I wasn't much of a Beetle fan.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes."

"No, dad, we don't want a _'Fiesta with racing stripes'."_

"Let me out." I bade the car. Seeing as if it didn't want to open the door, no matter how much I pushed or pulled, I decided to use my gift.

You see, I was born with this… thing. Moving objects with your hands, creating energy spheres and directing them, it was my gift. Nobody knows how I got it, I just do. And it's very handy. But people are scared of you.

A soft blue light enveloped the lock of the car and I tried to shove the door away, rotating my palm so nobody could see what I was doing. Dad would kill me if he saw me sabotaging a vehicle.

"I sold a car the other day-"

The door flung open as I quit the energy output and I could have swore I didn't use that much force.

Actually,I could have swore I wasn't doing anything when the door suddenly burst open.

"You alright?" Dad asked him as I got out of the car. I got to Sam's side.

"Dad is gonna murder you." Sam whispered to me.

"Why?"

"You're trying to kill the man."

"Wha-no, I'm not. Actually, I wasn't doing anything to the door."

"Uh huh, well, the blue light around it says otherwise."

"No worries! I gotta sledgehammer to knock this right out! HEY MANNY! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" he finished with an idiotic laugh.

Bobby managed to move from the banged up Beetle and started walking to some other cars.

"We are never gonna get a decent car around here." I whined to Sam.

"I know. The only good thing around here is that yellow coupe."

"Yeah, with the black stripes. We gotta make dad buy us that. I'm getting some weird vibes from it."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam and I moved back to the car he and I wanted to buy. I leaned on the door with my arms crossed. "I mean, it's got a vibe, like, it's not just a car."

"Of course it's just a car, Nicole, don't be ridiculous. It's-"

"_Greater than man…"_

"It's greater than man?" my face scrunched up.

Sam I turned to the radio, which played songs on its own. "Did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything."

"This is weird. We gotta get outta here. First the clown, then this Bolivia guy, then the ostrich in the middle of a parking lot and then the talking radio - I'm done." He upped his hands in a surrendering motion. "I'm done. Hey dad!"

I think Sam was going to quit his search for the car and I just patted the hood. This car would make some other teen really happy. "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy!"

I could hear a sudden beeping sound, like a ticking time bomb, but this was very, very quiet. Something was gonna happen and I could just predict it.

"Duck!" I yelled, knowing if it was a ticking time bomb, we had to duck.

"What?" the three men spun around and suddenly all the windows exploded, sending all of us to the ground.

**Yes, I'm horrible for many reasons. The main reason is because I managed to find this version, the damn laptop was hiding it all this time. I could swear it didn't save this document. **

**So now, I had to re-upload this version, because I honestly think it's better. Please read again and tell me what you think?**


	2. Baby Come Back

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had to finish Le Damn School, but now that I am done, I have a lot of time to do what I love doing most! Dream about Autobots, write stories and sleep! – lazy author right here**

**As you've probably read somewhere in my stories, I don't really know if you have, but I'm just going to repeat it again, the 1****st**** story I'm going to finish is 'Two Worlds, One Family', then this one and then 'The One I Love Is The One I Need'. **

**But seeing as TWOF has gone over 50 chapters, the end may be closer. Be sure to check it out.**

**But now, let's read chapter two:**

Car alarms were blasting through the parking lot of cars with no windows anymore. I covered my head with my hands as I waited for all the glass to come back down to the ground.

As the alarms silenced, I knew I was going to be the one that takes the blame. Why? The blessing. Or the curse. I didn't know what of these two did I have, but it didn't matter. The point was, I was going to be blamed for this accident.

As everyone started to get up slowly and carefully, I got punched by my brother. "The hell was that?!"

"What do you mean?" I yelled back at him.

"What do I mean-you did this!"

"I didn't do this!" only twins like Sam and I could argue like this.

"F-Four thousand." Bobby B lifted four fingers in the air. Dad shakily got up to his knees and shook hands with the man. The deal was made, the car was ours and the blame was on me. Just great.

As Bobby B tried to laugh again, forcing the laugh too hard and looking like a damn idiot again, he went to get some papers and the car keys.

Dad, along with Sam, approached me. "Tch, tch, tch, Nicole."

"What?"

"To think you'd go this far to get what you want."

"It was not me."

"No, of course not. Who else could do this except you?" Sam got on dad's side. I'm going to kill him.

"Didn't you hear that sound before the explosion?"

"No?"

I shook my head. "I didn't do this. Honest."

"We'll talk about it home." Dad finished the fight.

"But I said I didn't-"

"Alrighty then folks, here's your papers, your cars and your car keys, now please get outta here or I'll have some serious trouble with th' rest of th' cars." Bobby B hurried up and quickly told us this.

All of us shook hands with him, he handed Sam the car keys and he handed me the papers. I just passed them on to dad.

Sam and I got into the old Camaro, and Sam just had to be the first driver.

"Doesn't the rule say 'Ladies first'?"

"Yeah, but you ain't no lady." Sam smirked and turned on the car.

I had to give in and leave the first ride to him. I'd be in more trouble if I started a fight, just as we bought the car. Better not feed the flame.

He started up the car. It did turn on quite nicely, despite its age.

Sam and I could hear dad yelling to us 'seatbelts on'. But we already got that part covered.

With that done, we got out of the parking lot and drove around until we got home. Sam stopped the car on the street in front of our house. I wanted to drive now. Besides, I did own half of the car.

Sam told dad that we were going to drive around town, get to know the car. Dad agreed, but said to be home before 11 o'clock.

"We are going to have so much fun." Sam and I switched places as I got in the driver's seat and resumed driving.

We basically drove through the whole town. We revved up and down the streets. Some cars sometimes wanted to cut us off at intersections and I had a feeling that the car was evading them. Somehow. It is a thirty year old car, so the steering wheel might need some lubrication.

As the night fell upon us, I said it was time to go home. It was almost going to be eleven, anyway.

I drove on our street, the car seemed worn out and lazy. But it never backfired on us, which was really good. I did give it a good run. It had to keep up with my constant need for speed.

I pulled into our driveway, giving one last final rev that seemed like a meow instead. The car was going to die if I kept running it fast like I did.

"Last time I'm ever going into a car with you." He yawned and I followed the yawning chain. "I need to refill the gas tomorrow." We started walking into the house, stepping on the grass that dad hated to be stepped on. "Wanna come with?"

"Where?" I wasn't paying attention to him.

"To fill the tank tomorrow with me?"

We entered the house and saw mom and dad watching TV. Dad suddenly turned off the TV with the remote control and bade us to come to him. "Nicole, Sam. Come here."

We were in deep do-do.

"Yeah dad?" I asked nicely.

"Tell your mother what happened when you were buying your car."

I shrugged. "Nothing?"

"Stop playing it up and answer the question."

"But dad, I didn't do anything!"

Why won't Sam back me up? I elbowed Sam into his forearm. He cleared his throat, grabbing dad's attention. Mom didn't say anything this whole time. "Nicole is a _very _nice and good person and she would never do something like that on purpose, right dad? Right Nicole?" I nodded. "So she didn't do anything, like she said."

"Nicole, if anything like this happens again, you'll be facing consequences, do I make myself clear?"

"I did NOT do anything!" I angered and some of the objects in the house started shaking.

"Okay, sweety, okay. You didn't do anything."

"Can I got to my room now?"

"You can go."

Just as I went up the stairs, I turned back. "Sam," he looked at me, "Fill the tank alone." And with that, I got into my room.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Screw them. Screw them all. They don't believe a word that I say, and I know exactly why. It's because I am different. And I don't care that I am.

It's been three hours since I've wanted to lull myself to sleep, but failed in doing so.

It was around two in the morning now, and I had nothing to do. I fiddled with the spheres I could form. Whenever one erupted from the palm of my hand, it would light the room in shades of baby blue.

I suddenly remembered the notification I had on Facebook about the lake party. I took my phone out of my bag, which was on my desk. I declined the offer and finally went to sleep. I wasn't in the mood to party tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Someone was shaking me from my beauty sleep. I groaned an opened a single eye. "What do you want." I yawned. The shaking continued. "Go away, Sam." I knew it was him. I could hear him snickering at the torture he was putting me through.

"C'mon sis, up." and up I got. Up to the point I jumped on him. He came fell on the floor groaning. "Did you have to do that?" I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I couldn't care less. "Get off me." He pushed me aside.

"What did you wake me up for? I thought I told you I'm not coming."

"It's the car's first time to be refilled by us. It's important." He grinned. I had a feeling I was going to regret going with him. And I had a feeling this wasn't about the tank getting filled.

"Yeah, okay. Get out of my room, Sam." I shooed him out and closed the door.

Ten minutes later, I was ready to go 'fill the tank' with Sam.

As we got out of the house, Sam took some money from mom and dad. I settled myself in the car and waited for Sam to come. When he did, he turned on the car and I looked at the fuel level on the dash.

"Sam, the tank is full."

He smirked. "I know."

What? "Then what are you doing?"

He continued to drive through the suburbia. "We're picking up Miles and going to the lake party."

I shook my head. "Sam, I already told my friends that I'm not going."

"Well, Mikaela's going to be there and Miles is going to be my wingman." Oh, the Mikaela excuse. He's been in love with that girl for quite some time now. And no wonder, she did have a pretty nice figure.

"Then what do you need me for? Take me back, Sam."

"No-can-do, ma'am. If he starts do to something weird, you're the backup."

"You mean, _when_ he starts doing something weird, I'm the backup."

"Hey, you said it yourself." I was confused.

"Said what?"

"You're the backup. Now, you have to go with me." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything if you said it yourself."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, sis."

By the time we finished arguing, we were in front of Miles's house. Sam honked a couple of times, probably a sign for Miles to get out of the house.

When he did, he was so excited. But when he came near the car, his face fell apart. "Bro, what kind of car is this?"

"It's an old Camaro, Miles, just get in."

"Dude, this is like, thirty years old or something. You expect Mikaela to go with you in that?"

"Go where with him?" I interjected. I didn't get a reply. I moved to the back.

"Now, bro, we can take my dad's car. He has a Rover."

What? "Your dad has a Land Rover?" I asked.

"No, just Rover."

"You mean that sedan thing?"

"It's not a 'sedan thing', it's a Rover."

"Oh wow, now it's special." I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes.

"Miles, just get in." Sam exhaustedly said, clearly having none of Miles's and my arguing. Miles got in and closed the door as Sam started up the car and drove in the direction of the nearest lake.

When we did arrive, we all saw the blue Hummer with 22" wheels Trent loved so much. "Are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Of course, Miles, it's a lake. Public property." Sam stopped the car suddenly and turned the engine off. "Oh my God. Oh my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, alright?" they got out of the car. "I'm good, right?"

"Yeah, you're good."

"Okay." Sam suddenly remembered that I was in the car, too. He came to the car and asked through the window, "You wanna come out?"

"Nope. I like it here." I shook my head and patted the seat. He nodded and went off towards Mikaela. I had absolutely no intention of embarrassing myself out there.

I watched everything from the backseat. Nobody noticed me.

Very soon, I saw Miles starting to climb up a tree. And then I saw Trent edging closer to Sam, but Mikaela, who was somehow behind Trent, got in front of him and stopped him. Miles dismounted from that tree. Mikaela stormed off angry from Trent, just seconds later.

Miles and Sam got to the car, Miles getting in through the open windonw.

"Miles!" I dead-panned. "There is a door there for a reason!"

E just shrugged and put his hands behind his head and one foot on the window sill. Sam sat on the hood with his hands in his pockets.

I heard static in the car, and the red line on the radio started to move. I got freaked out by this.

"_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"_

Miles and I looked at each other, confused. "Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles called to Sam.

"I'm driving her home tonight." Sam said, not taking his eyes from the beautiful form of Mikaela.

And just where does he intend to put her? I know the Camaro is a coupe with 2+2 seating, but still, four people is a tight squeeze in here. "What?" Miles immediately voiced himself, "She's an evil junk concubine, man, let her hitchhike."

"She lives ten miles from here, this is my only chance, you gotta be understanding."

"Alright, we'll put her in the back-"

"No, we're not putting her in the back." I immediately said.

"And I'll be quiet."

"Did you just say 'put her in the back'?" Sam couldn't believe that Miles was so insensitive. He was his friend and he knew about his crush on Mikaela. I honestly couldn't believe he was this insensitive.

"I called shotgun."

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back, you gotta get out of my car right now." Sam opened the door of the car and sat in the seat.

"It's a party foul!"

"What rules?"

"Uh-uh, bros before hoes!"

"Miles, I'm begging you, get out of my car, 'kay?" Sam formed his palms in a 'please' gesture.

"Y-you can't do this to me!"

"You gotta get out of my car, right now."

"But dude, why don't you tell her to get out of the car?"

"She's my sister, Miles."

"And I'm your wingman!"

"She's getting away…" I noted.

"Family is forever, Miles. Wingmen are just for a chick. Besides, you didn't wingman at all. Get out of the car, please."

Miles was left speechless as he hesitantly got out of the car. Sam started up the Camaro and speedily drove towards Mikaela.

"What do I do?" I thought I had a role here.

"Nothing, nothing, just do nothing." He was really nervous.

"You'll do just fine, Sam." I winked and he saw it through the rearview mirror. He chuckled as he drove near her.

"Mikaela! It's Sam! Witwicky? I hope you don't get stranded or anything. You sure? Listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home? I mean, uh, give you a ride home, in my car, to your house?" She stood there, thinking over it for a moment. I felt like a spy from the backseat. She finally gave in as Sam opened the door. "There you go."

She sat in, muttering a "Thanks.".

Sam continued to drive in the direction of the town, to get out of the 'lake public property', as Sam would call it. Mikaela told him her address. I didn't bother remembering it, but I recognized it as a poor and dangerous part of Tranquility.

"So, uh…" Sam wanted to start a conversation.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Does she not like us? It is a little disrespectful from her to say such things, especially if he offered her a free and safe ride home.

"You can duck down if you want, I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh no, no, no, I didn't mean-I didn't mean here with you, I just meant here like, in this situation." What situation?

"Oh."

"Same situation that I'm always in, 'cuz I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms."

"Big arms?" Sam said absently. I knew he was brewing up a plan in that dumb brain of his."Well, uh, there's a couple of new additions in the car, like, I just put in that light there," there was absolutely no light, I could see that Sam was trying to impress her with his 'big arms', "in that disco ball. So the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Ah."

"Yeah." Well his 'smooth' move didn't go so smoothly after all. He was really nervous, it was way too obvious.

"Are you-are you new to school this year-it's your first year?"

"Oh no, no, we've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, long time."

"Well do… do we have any classes together?"

"Uh yeah, yeah. History, language arts, math, science…"

"Sam."

"Sam, yeah." She got his name, that's a plus. It was really interesting to see their chat building up ever so slowly.

"Sam Wilkicky." But the surname was going to be a problem.

"Wit-wicky."

"You know what-I'm so sorry, I just didn't recognize you." She was really sweet and nice to him and Sam was showing a gentler side to him. I guess he forgot about me lying down in the back of the car.

"Yeah well, I mean, that's understandable."

This was really going good.

Up until the moment the car died on us. Sam tried to turn it on, but it didn't want to. I knew that Bobby Bolivia's was a horrible dealer. Poor cars didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"No, no, no, sorry, just working out the kicks, it's a new car." Sam drove the car off road, until he got to a tree. The car stopped right next to the tree. "This radio is like an-an old radio."

"_When I get that feeling… Sexual healing..."_

"Look, this isn't something-I can't get this radio to stop-look, I wouldn't try this on you. This is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do."

I wanted to burst out laughing. So many things were happening at the same time. I wanted to burst out laughing, the radio kept changing stations, Sam kept on blabbering dumb excuses. This was too much. It was so funny, being in the center of it!

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

"No, of course not." Mikaela said as she picked up her hair.

"I'm a friend of yours, I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I-I-I-I'm not that-that friend. I mean, we-I-I could be."

"_WOW! I feel good…"_

"Just pop the hood." She got out of the car as Sam kicked the radio multiple times. I hissed at him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Sam!"

"The car ruined everything!" he hissed back at me. Mikaela couldn't hear us talking as he pressed a button that popped open the hood. Mikaela rose the hood as the two of them talked about something. I couldn't exactly hear what.

"Did you have to break down, huh?" I punched the seat lightly. "I didn't bring a phone, we're gonna be stranded here forever and it's all because of a dumb car we bought in an even dumber dealership. Maybe it wasn't even a dealership. Maybe we can take you back there and get a refund?" I patted the spot I just punched.

"If Trent's such a jerk, why do you-why do you hang out with him?" Sam kept starting up the car, but it only coughed and still refused to start up.

"Turn on, for Goodness sakes." I tapped the seats.

"Uh, good luck with your car." Mikaela said as she took her purse from the passenger seat and walked towards her home.

Sam quickly got in the car. "No, no, no, no, no, no… Please, please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away, come on, come on, come on…"

"_BABY COME BACK!"_

**Sorry for the God awful wait guys. **** I tried my best, honestly. But hey, you got yourselves a chapter! **** That is good. Hopefully, it's a lot more interesting and I hope you like the way I write! I try a lot to make as less mistakes as possible, easy read chapters and for them to be fun reading!**

**And I'm searching for a story that is perfect for late night reading, when you just want to snuggle up in your warm bed and read something easy and full of fluff. :3**

**If nobody made a story like that, believe me, I will. **

**Reviews would be nice, my dearest! **


End file.
